Thicker Than Blood
by anek
Summary: AU: Trunks and Toran Briefs are bound both by blood and brotherhood... until their love for the same girl threatened to turn their world upside down... but will love prove to be thicker than blood? T/P... but which T? Not telling...


Ack! Someone, hit me in the head! Ummm… I'm kinda starting a new fic. But really, this will be a short one, maybe 3 or 4 chapters. 

And yeah, this is a completely AU fic. I think it's going to be darker than what I usually write... so please bear with me. 

Anyway, Trunks and Toran are brothers... but actually, I wanted to portray Toran as Mirai Trunks, but you know, it would be kinda weird if I call him Mirai Trunks so I'm just going to call him Toran... but he would look like Mirai Trunks though (the long-haired one). And since this is an AU, I guess I'm excused ^__^ 

Also, the next time I update, I MIGHT make this rated R… so just so you know, if you do decide to continue it, the rating will most likely be changed. I'm still not sure about that though so I decided to make the first chap PG-13. well, I'll see what I can come up with later. 

Disclaimer: Don't own nything. 

~~~~Dreams of a Fairy Tale~~~~ 

_Love is pure_

_Love is kind_

The bells reverberated through the gothic walls of the church. The choir sang... and I listened. That was all I could do-- listen. 

_Love is everything_

_Love is blind..._

Their soft voices echoed like the exotic chirping of the birds. Once, I too believed in love. Once, I dreamt of walking down the isle in my blinding white wedding dress. A handsome man would wait for me in the altar. Our eyes would meet and we would exchange vows of everlasting love... then we would live happily ever after. 

But that's all it was... a dream, a fairy tale. 

Then like an apparition from the same dream, a young girl appeared. She walked down the isle in her blinding white dress. A handsome man waited for her in the altar. Their eyes met... soon, they would exchange vows of everlasting love... and they would then live happily ever after. 

But this is not a dream. 

Although my dream could not come true, hers would. And I'm happy. 

Her face was radiantly beautiful under the veil; her ebony hair flowed down her back in a cascading sea of tar, her brilliant blue eyes danced. Although I couldn't see them very well, I know her eyes were scanning the crowd. I knew the moment she saw me... for she smiled. A beautiful smile that could chase the darkness away... 

Two men once told me that my smile chased the darkness away. Yet when I smiled back to the beautiful girl, my smile was nothing but a dim candlelight that could barely even glow. 

"I love you Mom," she mouthed. I couldn't hear her, but I knew what she said. I didn't know when I started crying, but a tear suddenly fell making a tiny blotch on my white gloves. 

"I love you honey," I mouthed back. 

She gave me one last loving look before she turned her eyes back to the altar... where a handsome man waited. 

Dreams are where bells ring and angels sing. Dreams are where a handsome man waits and vows of everlasting love are made. 

I stopped dreaming many years ago… and the memories of a fairy tale I once believed faded away… 

But I'm glad… my daughter's fairy tale is coming true. 

~~~~~~25 years earlier~~~~ 

"I'm dying, seriously," I sighed out loud, slamming my forehead down on the opened textbook on my desk. 

"Yeah, nerds with no life die early, don't they?" my friend Liane sighed, doing the same thing. 

The library was quiet... why wouldn't it? It was almost 3:00 in the blasted morning, yet the two of us had a long way to go. 

It was a moment before I belatedly laughed at the comment. 

"Nerd? Hey, I resent that. We don't look like nerds, do we?" 

Liane lifted her forehead from the book she was leaning against and grinned. 

"Yeah, whatever. I haven't even gone shopping in 4 weeks! Imagine!" 

I rolled my eyes and sipped my mug of coffee -- always helps to stay awake. 

"Come on Liane, seniors are always busy. Promise, after our finals, we can have a BIG party and you can shop as long as you want." 

Liane laughed. "Oh yeah, the great Son Pan! Always the rational one! Oh hail thy mighty Son Pan!" 

We giggled, our voices echoing through the deserted building. No one else was in the vicinity perhaps except the night shift guard. I've worked part time in the library since my freshman year and I knew the manager quite well, that's how Liane and I managed to stay in the building even though it closed by midnight. 

"Alright, that's it. I can't think anymore. Let's go home," Liane suggested. 

I readily agreed. The wind was quite chilly even though summer was approaching, but spring wasn't quite over yet. 

"Alright, take care!" I called out to Liane. She waved back before getting into her car. 

"You too! See yah tomorrow... I mean, later!" 

I smiled and got into my car. The streets were deserted too, but I'm getting used to it these days. I took my usual route to my apartment, which wasn't very far from campus. 

It was a few blocks away when I noticed a man striding carelessly on his bike on the sidewalk. He had his helmet tucked under one arm, he looked like he was dozing off. 

I wasn't quite sure if I should stop. I've heared stories before of girls getting attacked, and stopping was clearly a stupid thing to do... yet, I've always believed in helping people in need. Perhaps his bike broke down and the poor guy was stranded. At the last moment, I swerved the steering wheel a little to the left so that I was a good 30 feet away from the man. I decided it was safe enough, although I kept my foot over the accelerator just in case he tries to do something funny. I lowered the window, just enough for him to hear me. 

"Hey you there! Is there a problem?" I shouted over. 

"H-huh?" the man started, almost falling off his bike. I was right, he was dozing off. 

"I was wondering if you're stranded or something!" I called out. 

The man smiled. The street was not very bright and the moonlight was a little dim that night, but when he smiled, it was then that I saw how handsome he was... my heart skipped, I don't think I've seen a man quite as attractive as he was. 

"Oh no, I'm just waiting for someone," he answered. 

"Oh," _wow, waiting for someone, at this hour? _But it wasn't my concern, at least I've satisfied my peace of mind that I wasn't about to abandon someone who was potentially in need of help. I started closing the window, but he called out again. 

"For my brother!" 

I almost smiled. He certainly didn't need to tell me that. 

"I see. I'm glad you're ok," I called back. Once again, I pressed the button to close the window, but his voice floated again. 

"Thanks for asking!" 

"No problem!" my throat was starting to hurt with all the shouting, but the distance was a little far for normal conversation, and I wasn't about to get out of the car to talk to a stranger. "Have a good night!" I added, this time, determined to get going. 

"You shouldn't be driving around this late!" 

I was about to forget about my mother's lectures about not being rude to people and drive away anyway, but something held me back... perhaps we were really just destined to meet that night. Perhaps I was meant to begin dreaming that night... a dream that would end in a nightmare. I lowered the window a few inches instead. 

"I'm fine! I'm kinda used to it!" 

"It's not safe!" he shouted. 

"The neighborhood here is not really that scary!" my throat was turning dry from all the shouting. He smiled and pulled out something from his pocket, from what I could see from the distance, it looked like a cellphone. 

He waved it to me. I smiled at the thought. It was a silly idea... but then again, shouting to each other in the middle of the street at 3:00 in the morning was kinda silly too. And I thought it thoughtful of him to understand I didn't feel safe getting out of the car. 

I pulled my cellphone out of my purse. 

"Do you think you could give me your number?!" he called out. 

I shouted the number out, within seconds, my phone rang. 

"You know, this is silly," I said as soon as I pressed the phone against my ear. 

"Yeah, I know," he said. His voice sounded sweeter when he wans't shouting. 

"So, why do you have to wait for your brother outside?" I couldn't help asking... I thought it strange. 

"It's the first time he comes over here. I'd hate to have him lost his way around at this hour." 

_Sweet, he must really love his brother._

He laughed, as if reading my thought. 

"He's a jerk, and he wouldn't stop bitching about it if he got lost." 

"I see," _so not that sweet after all..._

He laughed again. "No, just kidding. He's a kind man. I haven't seen him in years, so I just wanted to make sure..." 

I smiled inwardly. Yeah, he's sweet alright. 

"So..." he trailed off. "What's your name?" 

"Oh, Pan," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if he was hitting on me... no, it can't be. EXTREMELY handsome guys like him don't hit on me. 

"Pan..." he repeated. "Beautiful name, I'm Toran, Toran Briefs." 

_Toran..._ weird, but nice. 

I shifted on my seat. I really needed to get going. I still have a class at 8. 

"Ok Toran, nice meeting you. Listen, I really have to get going--" 

It was then when a shiny black Porsche stopped between us. The windows were heavily tinted so I couldn't see very well who was inside. Toran stopped talking on the other end, and leaned over the passenger side of the car. I could hear a different voice, another one that sounded almost like Toran's... 

I could make out a few words, and I already had a pretty good idea of whom the car belonged to. 

"Pan, sorry about that. It's my brother," Toran spoke again. 

"Oh, that's ok. I really need to get going anyway so-- " 

But before I could finish, the tinted window slid down... and I almost dropped my phone. 

The resemblance was remarkable... no, amazing. Same purple hair, although I could tell, Toran's was longer and bound loosely at the name of his neck. His brother's hair was shorter, cropped neatly with a few strands falling over his eyes. It was still far too dark to tell anything else... except that they were both frighteningly good-looking. 

"So, you're the charming young lady this idiot has been talking about," he smiled. I could see his face clearly than Toran's since Toran still stayed at the other side of the car. I've never swooned before, and I'm ashamed to admit that I felt like swooning on the spot right then. 

Toran reached over and hit his brother's shoulder. "Hey! What do you mean idiot!" 

I smiled. I couldn't help it. They were brothers alright. Even with their little argument, I could see Toran's eyes dance in amusement, perhaps reliving some childhood memories they've had. His brother too, I knew he didn't really mean a word he was saying. 

"What else, you idiot? How could you keep a lady talking to you at this hour? She's probably meaning to tell you to get lost already!" 

Toran stiffened, as if the thought never crossed his mind before. 

"Sorry Pan! Sorry! I really didn't mean to keep talking to you! Sorry!" Toran apologized frantically. 

I flushed a little. I've been trying to say I needed to go… but then, I really did enjoy talking to him. 

"No, it's alright, really." 

"So, you're name is Pan, lovely, but then what would you expect from a beautiful lady?" It was Toran's brother… somehow, they may almost be the exact replica of the other, but I could tell their personalities were a little different. 

I flushed deeper. Thankfully, it was dark enough for them not to notice. 

Suddenly, Toran's brother got out of his car and walked towards mine. I was so surprised that I nearly let go of the brake. 

"I'm honored to meet you, Ms. Pan. I'm Trunks, Trunks Briefs." 

He extended a hand, leaning over the window on my car's passenger side. Thankfully, I still had the window halfway closed. I slowly lifted a hand to shake his, but I felt like I was in a trance. His eyes… they were bluest I've ever seen. 

"Hey bro." 

I started at Toran's voice. I snatched my hand away. Somehow, I felt safer hearing Toran's voice. Perhaps it was only because I've talked to him longer. Trunks pulled away from my car. For the first time, I saw them standing together side by side. They were of the same build, although Toran was perhaps an inch shorter than Trunks. Although Trunks was dressed in a business suit, and Toran in a rugged leather jacket and faded jeans, the resemblance was uncanny. 

"Sorry if this idiot troubled you," I heared Trunks say teasingly, placing an arm over Toran's shoulders and knocking on his head a few times. 

"I already said sorry!" Toran complained, jabbing an elbow on his brother's side. 

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!" Trunks shot back, rubbing his side. 

"Hey, you were the one who started it!" 

I watched as they continued their little sibling squabble. I smiled again. I felt like a mother watching her children play together. They were a beautiful pair. I could tell they care for each other more deeply than I could ever understand. I wanted to leave them with their reunion. I cleared my throat. 

"Umm… I think I should get going now." 

They stopped wrestling each other. For a moment, I thought Trunks was going to lean over on my window again, but it was Toran who came forward before Trunks could. 

"I'm really glad I met you tonight Pan," Toran said solemnly. I almost blushed at the sincerity in his voice. 

"Me too." 

Toran smiled before pulling away… and it was then I noticed, it was the same smile Trunks had… and his eyes were blue too. 

It was almost four when I drove off. I would only be getting at most 3 hours sleep… but for some reason, I was smiling when I went to bed… 

And I dreamt… 

Of bells and blinding white wedding dress, of a handsome man waiting in the altar, of everlasting vows of love… 

But all I could see were blue eyes… nothing more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

an: yeah, like I said before, this is going to be a short ficcy. Also… just because I gave the name 'Trunks' to the older brother doesn't mean that I favor him over the other. They're both Trunksies afterall (yeah, and both as sexy hehe). Nyway, that's it for now. 

Ja 

Ps. Please do review if you feel like it. Arigatou. 


End file.
